


Evak|你是我的窦房结

by RicewineJ



Series: Medical School AU of EVAK [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Medical school, Anatomy teacher Even, M/M, Medical Student Isak, psychic trauma of Even
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicewineJ/pseuds/RicewineJ
Summary: 一个传说在医学院传开了，新来的解剖课老师又温柔又性感。而且听说，助教也不赖。





	Evak|你是我的窦房结

1

“Halla，”

金色头发的男孩儿从手机屏幕里抬起头来，被两个身穿白大褂的女生拦住去路。他还来不及多打量她们几眼，便听她们开口询问，“请问你知道实验楼A区在哪儿吗？”

他瞥见她们胸前“临床医学院”的标志，抿抿唇勾出一个笑容，“嗯……我想你们沿着这条路走到尽头右转就能找到了。”

问路人欣然道别转向前方，他复将自己埋入手机时才突然注意到时间，于是调整一下鸭舌帽的角度，快步向着目的地走去，着急得甚至没怎么在意两个女生再与他打招呼后议论着的“他长得真好看！是我们同一届的吗？”

不过他还是将这句话收入耳中。边快步走着他边这样想着，她们大概没有料到他们会前往同一个地方。

她们应该更没有料到他已经是她们该称呼为老师的年纪了。当他站在讲台上介绍自己时他瞥见那两个女生惊讶得快要脱臼的下颌关节他更加确信这一点。

“我是Isak，你们这堂解剖课的助教。”

 

2

他套上白大褂，扣完扣子后长舒了一口气。这不是他第一次穿白大褂了，但当他穿着这件白衫念出“Health entrusted. Lives confided.”（*）的时候他也不如现在这般紧张。不过今天大概不算什么，他对于一周后的课程更加期待——

“嘿，话说我们这节课还不会解剖的对吧？”对面的好友抛来一个问题，他把视线重新对焦在对方身上。

“是的，”他回答得很快，语气间或许还有些憧憬的意味，“据说是下周。”他接过好友扔来的书包，跟着他的步子一起向实验楼走去。

“喔……说真的，我还挺期待福尔马林的味道的。”

Isak反应了一会儿，意识到他表达的是对什么东西的期待后庆幸自己没把那句“我也蛮期待的”说出口，“期待？你认真的？”他挑眉，将自己表现得更加不可置信一些，随后又摇摇头，“我现在怀疑你是因为心理变态才来学医的，Jonas。”

Jonas也不恼，只是轻笑一声，“嘿，我只不过是很想知道被化学物质熏得睁不开眼睛到底是种什么感觉而已。”

“是吗？那我倒建议你在清洁工打扫厕所的时候认真品味一下洁厕灵的味道。”

听罢两个人都笑起来。

Isak感到自己那股子紧张似乎降下去了，又与Jonas调笑了好一会儿才终于走到了解剖楼。

他的确是不紧张的。直到他走进解剖教室，直到他坐在标准的实验室小板凳上，直到他坐在那里无所事事只有打量起周围的环境来。他把目光从前面那副一动不动的骨架上移开，开始观察起了摆在一旁的实验台和放在它下面的大铝制盒子。那里面有什么？他不住地这样想到。看样子是足够放下一个人的。他感到有蚂蚁在他的心脏上爬。他又低下头去，盯着自己的脚尖开始回忆上节理论课所讲的内容，他想起肩胛骨、胫骨……

他听见门外有脚步声和说话声，也许是老师拿标本来了？也许是出什么意外了？也许——

猜疑在他抬头的那一刹那化为乌有。他就这样撞进了那双蓝色的眼眸。

他不再记得肩胛骨和胫骨，他仿佛不再是自己。那蓝色是什么？兴许是热烈燃烧的蓝色火焰。不，不，该是万里星河。有着闪烁繁星无垠银河的万里星河，能一瞬间摄走他的魂魄让他甘愿漂浮宇宙的万里星河。也许是汪洋大海，囊括世间一切艰深晦涩与苍茫众生的大海，泛着微波巨浪，让他甘愿沉沦窒息的大海。

该死，他会溺死的吧。

有什么在跳动。他咬住了唇。

大海的主人手里抱着一个装满骨头的箱子，眸子扫了一圈教室，Isak只感到被海水冲刷，心底似乎都浮上一股海盐味。最后他放下了箱子，用性感到让Isak差点当场硬起来的声音说了一句话，

“我是Even，会跟你们相处一个学期的助教。”

 

3

“所以这里是肋骨角（*）？”那个女生掂着那根肋骨，Isak看着，心想那指甲大概是新做的，但当她必须要拿起解剖刀的时候她大概会感到后悔。

“是的。”他回答，沉吟了一下又开口，“这是第几肋能分辨得出来吗？”尾音上翘，他知道自己是在使坏。果然女生冥思苦想了好一阵也终还是放弃，他勾起唇角，出口一句“没关系，其实不需要掌握”才让面前人放松下来。

讲解完其他结构，他正欲转身离开却被拦住，“或许，Isak……”他其实大概料到了下句话会是什么——“可以告诉我你的全名吗？”

好吧，他其实以为会是问ins或者facebook账号之类的，不过这也差不多。有另外几双眼睛也望了过来，显然她们也很期待这个答案。他耸耸肩，“当然，Isak Valtersen。要为我的instagram增加几个follower吗姑娘们？”末了他挑了挑眉，不出意外地听到些笑声和“天啊，他真迷人”的低语。

“Hi，Isak。”不属课堂内容的闲聊被真正迷人的声音打断。他望向声源，那双眼睛正饶有兴致地紧盯着他，他甚至为此提了一口气。

他向倚在门口的Even走去，而身后的女生们也开始认真观察起骨头来。

“Hi，Even。”他们面对面，四目相接。那双蓝眸在吞噬他。他舔了舔唇。

“Fuck，”Even在阴影中勾起了他的小指，指节触碰到的略低的温度让他感到安心又舒适，“上一秒我正想指责你作为助教当着老师的面勾搭学生，这一刻我却只想吻你。”显然Isak舔唇的动作被他尽收眼底，而这个认知让Isak更加快乐。

他轻轻回应着他在他指尖的撩拨，“去你的，明明是你的学生在勾搭我，你应该管好你的学生，Even老师。”

Even扬起一个笑脸，他松开Isak的小指，抬手揉了揉他柔软的金发，“你穿白大褂的样子越来越迷人了。”

Isak气哼哼地伸手梳理被Even揉乱的金发，开口却是一句“你也是。”

 

4

“你看，这个是胸骨角吗？”Magnus正挺着胸，捋平了胸前的衣襟，向Jonas展示着自己傲人的胸骨角。但Isak并不在意那到底是他的胸骨角还是剑突，他的眼睛一直追随着那双蓝眸的主人，Even。

而此时Even似乎在向他们靠近，他赶紧收回目光，局促地低下头。

“是的，我想那的确是胸骨角，”那性感得要命的声音再度响起来，Isak感到自己脑中一个炸弹被引爆了，“并且这是一个十分重要的结构，希望你们学到那里的时候还记得它。”

“Oh，”三个男孩儿显然对助教的到来感到有些惊讶，但很快一切又变得自然起来，“真的吗？之后会讲些什么？”

Even挑起一边眉毛，尽量表现得不敢相信，“真的？你们喜欢这种被剧透的感觉？”

几个男孩儿同助教笑成一团，又就着胸骨角打趣了一番才结束这个无聊的话题。末了Magnus出口询问，“实在抱歉，但是你的名字是什么来着？E……？”

“Even，”Even回答得不羞不闹，“Even Bech Næsheim.”

God，Isak感到Even吐出那个全名时那双蓝眸一直停留在他身上，他感觉自己快要把手中随便拿的一节颈椎捏断了。

Even结束了和男孩儿们的对话，Isak知道他在向自己走近，他紧张得不知道该做什么好，只好揪紧了手中的颈椎。

“你在看什么？”Even走过来，靠在他一旁的解剖台上询问。

Isak抬头对上一眼Even的蓝眼睛，不自在地扬了扬手中的骨头，出口的声音还有些颤抖，“呃……一块颈椎？”

Even抬了一下两边的眉毛，嘴角上扬，“虽然这其实是一块胸椎，但是好吧，我不打算拆穿你。”

真是要命，Even还在笑着看他和他手上那节该死的胸椎。他露出一个尴尬的表情，却不自觉地笑了。他将那节胸椎放回标本盒里，在里面开始扒拉起来，“好吧……让我猜猜，这是一块颈椎？”他又扬了扬刚拿起来的一块骨头。

“没错，你真是个天才。”Even笑开了，Isak看着他却只觉得心跳加速，跟着他一起傻笑。

“Hey，Isak，我们去看看那边的骨架。”三个朋友适时地打扰了这一幕，Mahdi的大拇指正指着墙角的骨架。

“OK，我一会儿就来。”Isak回答得敷衍。他还不想从Even的笑颜里挣脱出来。

Even又挑了一下眉，Isak意识到这可能是个习惯性的小动作，“Isak？你叫Isak？”

Isak愣了一下，显然没有料到Even会这样问，但他迫不及待地想要回答，急切地，

“是的，Isak，Isak Valtersen.”

 

5

“喔我的天啊。”Isak坐在副驾驶的位置上，手指在手机屏幕上不断划动。他的眉毛拧成一团，嘴唇因为惊讶微张着。

恰逢一个交通灯转红，车被稳稳地停在停止线之后。Even立即把脑袋伸过去探察让Isak如此惊讶的源头，却只看到一屏幕的点赞信息。“怎么了？”他有些摸不着头脑。

Isak还在向下划动着，没划几下便气恼地关掉手机重重地放在大腿上。他拱了拱鼻子，“是你的那些学生们！”他转过脸面向Even，说话间隙还撅起了嘴唇，“她们甚至翻到了我高中时的ins！别是外宇宙派来的网络特务吧这些表面纯良的姑娘们！”

Even勾起嘴角，趁着最后一秒红灯凑上去亲了一下自己小男友的嘴唇以示“安慰”，“Baby，你要知道是没有特务会一边调查你一边给你点赞的。”

小男友并没有得到安慰，他别过头又将手机拿起来继续看消息，还一边哼哼唧唧地自言自语，“说不定是什么新式的招数呢……”接着他又停下了手中的动作，眯起眼睛阅读起了手机屏幕上的内容。读到末尾他转了转眼珠思考些许，又转过头看着Even，“Even，你该庆幸我没有把我们的合照po上ins。”

Even不解，眼睛仍直视前方，“为什么？我早就想强迫你这样做了。”

Isak送了他一个白眼，尽管知道他大概看不到。他又低下头若有所思地看了看手机，“她们翻到了我们去年参加同志游行的照片，我猜她们把我的ins翻个底朝天就是为了找到那只搭在我肩膀上的手的主人。”

“而某位新晋解剖老师可能就会以我的男朋友的名义出现在各大校园热帖里。”说的最后Isak还咯咯地笑起来，金发也随着他脑袋的摆动一晃一晃的。

“那挺好啊，”Even正倒着车，三两下便把车完美地停进车位，“还能宣传一下我的解剖课。”Isak看着他那张带着无害的笑容的脸离自己越来越近，心脏漏跳一拍。

“顺便还可以宣布一下你是我的。”Even话语间的热气扑在Isak脸上，他仰头，让尾音淹没在唇舌间。

 

6

Isak翻遍了每一个社交软件，搜索框里的字母始终是Even Bech Næsheim这几个，但却都以失败告终。

他躺在床上，感到有些无助。那双蓝眸又飞快在他脑中闪现。那双眼睛里有整个世界。他想。而他想去触碰哪怕一点那世界的痕迹。

于是他又打开google的首页，再次将Even Bech Næsheim输入了进去。很好，他背不下来那髋骨上面数不清的结构，却那么轻易就记下了一个第一次见面的人的名字。他在心底咒骂了一番自己作为医学生的不称职，手指也仍然不受控制地翻动着网页。

占领前几页的都是一些他现在还完全没法弄懂的论文的名称，Even的名字大多数时候会作为协同作者出现。

他险些放弃的时候却看到一个意料之外的网页，“微电影大赛获奖选手采访”。微电影？他蹙眉点进了网页。等待蓝色进度条加载的时候他甚至没有意识到自己兴奋地咬住了下唇。他似乎敲开了一扇门。下滑网页时他的双手甚至还有些颤抖。

选手采访录旁边附了一张照片，这个得季军的Even的确是他认识的那个Even。他开始认真阅读起了那段采访的文字。

Q：作为基础医学院的学生参加这个比赛感觉怎么样？这还是我们第一次有医学生获奖。

A：哈哈哈，你要相信，如果我不是个医学生或者那段时间我没有在忙着准备考试的话我一定可以得冠军的。

Q：I bet you can. 来谈谈你的作品吧，这是个什么样的故事？

A：是一个……一个从小畏水的人和……水中的妖怪？生活在水里的人？什么都好，在水中的一个东西，相遇并且坠入爱河，怕水的人最后决定去水下陪他的爱人，却淹死了，而那个在水中的东西，当然，也因为失去挚爱而殉情而死。

Q：真是一个悲伤的故事呢……为什么要创作这样一个故事呢？

A：也许算是致敬巴兹·鲁赫曼？

Q：巴兹·鲁赫曼？那个老是把主角都弄死的巴兹·鲁赫曼？你喜欢巴兹·鲁赫曼？

A：哈哈哈，是的，他是我最喜欢的导演。主角不死哪能有史诗级的爱情呢？

……

Isak感到迷惑。对那个Even创作的悲情故事，对那个被反复提到的名字。

他没能找到那个比赛的作品，所以他决定先了解一下那个他不甚熟悉的名字。Google出来看到《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的名字时他又蹙了蹙眉，但他还是找了个舒服一点儿的姿势在床上看完了这部电影。

最后他合上电脑屏幕，躺在那里。

Fuck，他现在甚至不知道究竟应该为罗密欧和朱丽叶最后都死了感到难过还是该为他明天就要考却还完全没有复习的有机化学小测感到绝望。

 

7

该死，这味道真的好大。

第一次把大体老师（*）从那个铝盒子里抬出来的时候Isak只有这一个想法。并且他在福尔马林溅到了自己白大褂的衣摆时翻了一个大大的白眼。

“我不管，今天我要主刀，我可不希望周末白洗白大褂。”Isak蛮不讲理地从Jonas手中抢过解剖刀，丝毫不顾他们之前已经排好的排班表。

“Fine.”Jonas只是耸耸肩，顺便还给Isak递去一把有齿镊。

二十分钟后Isak就后悔起这个决定来。第一次解剖的任务除了剥皮便没有其他了，老师还特意说“要看得到毛孔哦，不要把浅筋膜（*）剥下来了。”Hell，他现在看着一点一点被他剥下去的脂肪眼睛都要冒星星了。

“怎么会，这么，难剥。”蓝色口罩下他咬牙切齿地说着，眼睛死死地盯着面前的皮肤以至于根本没注意到身边有人靠近。

“也许你该换个刀片了，Isak。”熟悉的声音让他的动作一下就顿住了，他抬起头来，对上那双满是笑意的蓝色眼睛，那种眼前冒星星的眩晕感似乎更加强烈了。他好像真的看到了星星。

“呃……是吗？”他回答得有些尴尬。他想他的脸可能已经红了，天知道他此刻多么庆幸有那一层薄薄的口罩。他还没思考出个所以然来的时候Even就已经从衣兜里掏出了一个新的刀片，并且体贴地撕开了包装袋递给他。

他愣愣地接过来，又愣愣地看了看手里的刀，再用镊子毫无章法地拔弄原先的刀片却了无结果之后，终于被面前一直观察着他的Even嘲笑了。

“噢我的天啊，你真是该死的可爱。”一句话又点燃了一把火。Isak现在只想去厕所洗把脸，或者只是看看自己的脸到底有多红。

“你看着，”Even二话不说伸手过来握住了他的手，他甚至没有戴手套，皮肤就直直地接触着他手套上的脂肪和福尔马林，但他似乎毫不介意。他的手很暖和，尽管这是四月间但Isak仍然这样觉得。那些温度隔着一层橡胶手套就这么传递到他的皮肤上，再到他的心尖上。Even握住他的手，带动着他的手用镊子拔出刀片的下摆，再整个从上面抽出来，整个动作一气呵成。“就是这么弄的。”

Isak眨巴了几下眼睛，点了点头。

“谢谢……”他用微弱的声音这么说着的时候Even已经去厕所洗手去了，他装好刀片，又开始机械地剥皮。

接下来的时间里，Jonas大概提醒了他五六次他把老师的皮肤划破了，而这一切终于在他划到自己的大拇指的时候终结了。

8

周六午后的阳光通过肥皂泡折射进Isak的眼睛，吃过午饭很困，他有一搭没一搭地搓着手中的白大褂，昏昏沉沉地想着肥皂的气味还是比福尔马林好闻太多了。

创口贴实在有些碍事。他把白大褂随手放在盆边，伸手就要去扯覆盖他大拇指的创口贴。

这一抬眼他就看见了正要走进洗衣房的大高个儿，他花了一秒来反应这个人是Even，又花了一秒来疑惑一个解剖助教为什么要来洗衣房，又花了一秒来对上节解剖课发生的事情感到害羞，而此时Even已经看了他整整三秒钟了。

他眨了两下眼睛，反应过来自己在干什么的时候他匆匆低下头，把扯了半截的创口贴彻底撕下来。

“Halla，Isak.”Even的眼神在他的脸上和他手里的创口贴之间游离。而他此时注意到他手里也正拿着一件白大褂。“所以……你上节课割到了自己的手指？”他的语气听上去有一分的关切和九分的好笑。

“Hi……”Isak不好意思地回应着，又瞥了一眼自己那几近愈合的伤口，眼神里颇有几分恨铁不成钢的意味。

“你在手洗白大褂？”Even蹲了下来，和坐在小板凳上的Isak居于同一水平线。他几乎在说一个陈述句，却用着好奇的眼神直勾勾的盯着Isak。Isak看了看他蓝得透彻的眼睛，又看了看他搭在膝上的骨节分明的手，暗暗吞了口口水。

但他还是精确捕捉到了“手洗”两个字，他把目光重新定在Even手里的那件白大褂上，明白过来什么他才笑着张口，“天哪，你居然打算把它扔进洗衣机里？抱歉，这么缺德的事情我恐怕干不出来。”

Even笑了起来，他重新起身，Isak的目光追随着他，以为他要去实施这件十足缺德的事情了，却不想他也抽了一个小板凳过来，毫不忌讳地坐在了他腿边。“好吧，既然有目击者在场我也不好意思当场犯罪了。”说罢还耸耸肩，换上一副一脸无辜的表情。

他们的腿几乎挨在一起，Isak感受着那股热度源源不断从自己大腿旁传来，装作不知道他为什么不选择坐在更宽裕的空间。

“但是我没有盆子，介于我们的衣服应该是一个味道，你介意跟我分享一下你的盆子吗？”Even问着话，白大褂的一角却早已偷偷溜进装满了肥皂水的洗衣盆。

“当然不介意。”Isak向自己的盆子偏偏头，换上了一个邀请的表情，接着又拿起了自己先前放在一边的白大褂，“我的盆子说它愿意接受一个改邪归正的人。”

“Okay，”Even笑着把白大褂泡进肥皂水里，接着他挽起牛仔外套的衣袖，显然它没有Isak身上的一件白色短袖清爽，毕竟他大概没有料到会被人抓住现行。Isak看着他用手指一点点挽起袖管时这样想着。

“呃……为什么你会来洗衣房洗衣服？”Isak搓得心不在焉，灰绿色的眸子小心翼翼地打量着也开始搓衣服的Even。怎么会有一个人搓衣服都看起来这么火辣？Isak把这个问题噎了下去。

Even抬起头来，又弯弯地勾起他漂亮的眼睛，星河的光芒闪得Isak心尖颤颤。“难道你以为助教会有什么有人帮忙洗白大褂的特权？”

“Well，”Isak耸耸肩，不置可否。他的大脑漂浮着，手里的白大褂变成一片白色的云彩，他直想坠入柔软的云层中去，最好还是和Even一起。“我以为至少会，呃，有很多件白大褂所以不至于洗得很勤。”

“白大褂穿久了是会有感情的，”Even看着他挑了挑眉，Isak敢确信他在他眼里看到了树缝间漏下来的阳光，柔软又夺目，“它可是我的朋友，我从刚进这里开始就和它在一起，我可不想让我的朋友孤零零地和福尔马林一起过一个周末。”

Isak也与他笑眼相向，“Okay，你的朋友……”他说得打趣，“朋友”两个字用一种非常奇怪的腔调重复出来。

“是的，我正打算把你介绍给它，”Even说着把他的白大褂从洗衣盆里拎了出来，Isak看清了缝在后领口上的“EVEN”几个字母，“来，打个招呼。”说着又冲Isak挑了挑眉。

Isak勾起唇角，还真抬起手来作了个挥手的手势，“Hi，我是Isak，初次见面，喔——不是初次了。”说罢他就笑了起来，和Even两个人的笑声交织着灌满了整个洗衣房。

笑得有些累了，Even便清了清嗓子，又将白大褂浸进肥皂水里，复抬起头来正视Isak，“Okay，它说它很喜欢你。”

“嗷，那可真是我的荣幸。”Isak又勾起唇角，他现在高兴得要命，他担怕那过于大声的心跳会被纳入Even的耳朵，可是——

Even凑近了，Isak能感觉得到，大腿旁的温度愈发炙热，直到与他的皮肤完全贴合。他舔了一下唇，那双蓝色的眼睛似乎正看着那里。

这该死的心跳一定被他给听见了。

他最后吻上来，胸膛贴上胸膛，Isak听见了不属于自己的心跳声。他用那双还沾着肥皂泡的手搂住他的腰，抚上他的脸。但Isak不在意，他那双沾满肥皂水的手也环上了Even的颈脖。

肥皂味很好闻，尝起来也还不错。

 

9

Isak从来不曾有过这般柔软的感觉。世界仿佛有无穷大，而除了他和Even躺的地方以外都是软绵绵的粉红色云朵。世界也仿佛只有这么大，只有这张床，只有他，和Even，两个人。

他又仰头把嘴唇送上去，去汲取Even口腔里那属于春天的味道。是春天，有着满天飞舞的花瓣和透过窗帘的温和阳光的春天。

Even也回吻他，用他干燥丰盈的嘴唇，偶尔伸出舌头来和他交换一个潮湿的吻，再笑着和他鼻尖相蹭。

Isak喜欢他的手在他的腰际、背廓轻柔地摩擦抚弄，让他浑身发热融化的感觉。他愿意在Even手上融化。

他也愿意永远如这般柔软。

“你的室友今天不会回来吗？”Even这样问出口时Isak正拉着他的手，跟他十指相扣，亲吻着他的每一根指节。

“嗯……”这声娇嗔软糯得连Isak自己都吓了一跳，于是他故作强势，“他大概又会蹦迪到半夜然后在凌晨五点打开寝室门的。”说罢还应景地翻了个白眼。

“Okay，”Even笑着拉起他们十指相扣的手，轻轻在Isak的手背上印下一吻。Isak差点红了脸，在被Even发现他的异样前他率先一步凑上前去让他们又再次陷入另一个永无止境的亲吻里。

算了，和Even在一起让他变成一个小姑娘他也愿意。

春日的气息还在他们的唇舌间传递，Even腾出一只手来轻抚他金发散在的脸颊，大拇指上薄薄的一层茧在Isak脸上划出一条条心动的痕迹。那兴许是长期握笔留下的，也或许是操持解剖刀和数不清的锥形瓶造成的。

他脑中又浮现出Even身着白大褂的模样，他甚至想象出了他在实验台旁观察某个结构的样子，或是坐在那里书写实验报告的样子。真是该死得火辣。

“Even，”也许是一些让他下身不适的想法在脑海中打转，一个柔和的吻之后他竟微喘起了气。Even听到他的呢喃，懒懒地睁眼看他，眼神相触的那一瞬间爱意溢了满怀。他伸手去轻抚他的眼角，细细地问出声，“你当初为什么会学医呢？”

Even眨了一下眼睛，再睁眼时的眼神Isak只觉陌生。他沉默了好一会儿，Isak看见那些温柔的微波平息下去，他怕会有巨浪袭来。“……你不会想知道的。”

春日的气息在溜走。Isak自知触了红线，心下不自觉猜忌的时候也不再问下去。

他轻抚Even眼角的动作更轻柔了些，仰头去送上了一个讨好的亲吻，于是他又如愿以偿看见了Even的笑容。

“那你呢？我的小王子。”

“小王子？哈？”

“是啊，你不知道你和B612星球的那个小王子很像吗。金色的头发，浪漫又纯粹到不行的小脑瓜……”

他的世界里又被笑声填满了，慢慢取而代之的是春光烂漫与春花飞舞。

“我的话……”Isak认真思考起来，无意识间撅起了嘴唇，惹得Even又凑过来印下好几个吻。他被逗笑，接下来的回答里都带着笑意，“我很擅长生物嘛，作为基础课程还是对学医很有好处的。然后……”

他稍作正色，“想让世界更好一些，想要让世上的病痛少一些，但是……不学临床的原因大概是我更喜欢研究吧。”

“不管用哪种方式你都一定可以做到的。”Even接过他的话，语气间满是温柔和坚定。

那股柔软的感觉又涌上来，还带着温暖的温度。

Even又凑上来了，在他唇角落下一个吻，轻飘飘地在他耳边说了一句他本想说出口的话，

“你真好。”

 

10

“Even，只是一周而已……”机场里的风和人潮川流不息，但在Even怀里他只感到安心和温暖。

Even还是抱着他不松手，他不得不继续忍受不远处海关人员不耐烦的目光。

“乖乖回去上课，好吗？”他微微挣脱开这个怀抱，捧着Even的脸看进那双蓝眼睛，“我得去会上发言才能好好吹我们实验室那个Even不仅帅气火辣还很厉害啊。”

Even笑起来，额头抵住他的额，“好吧，不过你得保证每天都会给我打skype。”

他翻了一个白眼，而面前这个性感的男人似乎因此笑得更开心了，“如果你愿意在凌晨四点登录skype的话那我是愿意的。”

Even挑了挑眉，那意思就是在说“我自然是愿意的”。

Isak又翻了个白眼，终于彻底挣脱开Even的拥抱，手搭上身旁的行李箱，“好啦！我会给你打的。我再不走要赶不上登机啦，你可得负责报销我浪费的机票钱。”

Even勾起唇角，最后亲了亲他的唇角，退后一步做出了道别的准备。

Isak拉起行李箱对他挥挥手，留下一句“bye，babe”之后终于转身迈上了去往美国的路。

他拿起手机最后确认了一下时间，看到屏幕上收到的短信时蓦地黯淡下了眼神。

 

11

周五的解剖实验课结束，到Isak的小组值日。

Even又出现在门外，还穿着白大褂，手插在衣兜里随意地站在那里，向他抛来一个暧昧不清的眼神。

Isak红了脸，慌乱地摆着实验室的板凳，险些拿凳腿砸了自己的脚。Jonas注意到他的手忙脚乱，过了搭了把手，顺便对他不自然的脸色表示了关心，“你脸怎么回事？发烧了吗？”

他急忙否认，声称是解剖实验室太热了（而谁都知道这不大可能），眼神瞟过门外隐在门边上的Even，他明显笑得不怀好意。“呃……我来拖地吧，毕竟我今天没有清理解剖台，你们先走吧。”

Jonas狐疑的眼神让他怀疑自己蹩脚的借口被看出了破绽，但最终他还是转过身去把这个消息通知了Magnus和Mahdi，道别后便边脱着白大褂边出了门。

“Hi，Even！你怎么还在？”男孩们在门口撞见了Even，介于这个时间点老师和助教们应该都已经离开了，他们提出了一个非常合理的问题。

Even望了一眼实验室内，装作是在寻找着什么，故意避开了Isak的目光，“我收拾着东西发现有个重要的东西忘拿了，so……”

男孩们发出了了然的声音，于是说着“Bye，Even”就结伴离开了。

“Halla，”男孩们的打闹声都走远了之后Even才徐徐走进教室，对着无心拖地的Isak打了一个漫不经心的招呼。他走过来，靠到离Isak最近的解剖台旁，看着Isak抬眼看了他几眼，才终于放下手中的拖布慢慢走向他。

“Ha——lla.”Isak走到Even跟前，俏皮的声音引得Even当即捧起他的脸对着那双薄唇一阵轻啄。

Isak勾起了唇角，心底是止不住的甜蜜，于是他也攀附上Even肩头轻轻回吻他。这个吻会更加美好的，Isak想，如果不是在这个充斥着福尔马林味道的实验室里的话。

Even的手指勾绕着他的金发，在他的脸颊上画着圈，另一只手隔着白大褂搂着他的腰，像是要把他揉进自己怀里。“我收东西的时候吧，”他低沉诱人的嗓音在耳际响起来，“发现我忘带我的小男朋友了，所以急冲冲地就回来了。”

Isak在他怀里咯咯发笑，“男朋友”这个词让他耳朵泛红，Even顺势又亲吻了几下他红扑扑的耳垂。

“我想问问我的小王子，”他拉开一些两人的距离，蓝色的眸子直直望进Isak的眼睛里去，“今晚有没有时间和我去旋转餐厅吃个饭呢？”

Isak愣了几秒，他想在那片大海里寻找些什么，却只看到了浓情蜜意。于是红色又慢慢攀上他的脸颊，他低下头不敢再正视Even的眼睛，低声狡辩道，“介于现在要背的东西还不是那么多……我就勉为其难地答应吧。”

Even笑出了声，在Isak脸上留下好几个愉悦的亲吻，再度把Isak拉进了他怀里。

他们就这样拥抱了好一会儿，直到Even再次开口说话，“可是啊……我下周要去美国参加一个学术会议……”

还没等Even把话说完，Isak便赶忙抬起了头，“什么？！去美国？！去多久？？”

Even被他这可爱的反应逗笑了，抬手摸摸他的脸以缓解他紧绷的表情，“就一周，没那么久的。”但Isak仍然没有高兴起来，没有人告诉他自己会在刚谈恋爱一周就不得不和自己的恋人分别一周的。“而且我还会作为研究生代表在会上发言的，说不定你再google一下就可以看到更多我的相关搜索内容了。”

Isak努了努嘴唇，又将头靠上Even的胸膛，闷声却真诚地说了句，“你可真厉害。”他的确是真心为Even感到高兴。

Even把下颚抵在他的头顶上，亲吻了一下他的发顶，

“你以后会更厉害的，我的小天才。”

 

12

一周从来没有那么漫长过。

几乎每隔一分钟Isak就会拿起手机来确认一下是否有新的短信，收到Even的一句“现在是华盛顿时间21：21，我想你了，宝贝”或是“晚安<3今晚我一定会梦见你的”都会令他一瞬间喜逐颜开。

“Isak，你该不会是网恋了吧？”终于在一天去往餐厅的路上，Jonas提出了对他近期迷惑表现的质疑。

“哈？我才没有！”Isak否定得当机立断，末了心底却生出一些心虚。

餐厅还是一如既往得热闹，他们花了些时间才找到先前说好一起吃饭的Magnus和Mahdi。那句“Hey，guys”还没说出口，他们就听见先开始吃饭的两个人在讨论些什么。

“……是啊，她就像个婊子一样，跟老师睡然后拿高分。”Magnus做出一个嗤之以鼻的动作，然后抬眼就看见Isak和Jonas的到来，于是面色平常地向他们打了个招呼。

“Hi，你们在聊什么？”Jonas随便问出口，而Isak则没有说话，心里还在琢磨Magnus那句话。

“噢，说那个传得很火的学姐呢。那个靠着跟教授睡拿到期末原题的学姐。叫什么名字来着？”Magnus转向Mahdi，投去一个疑问的眼神，“Ju……”

“Julian.”Mahdi立即回应。

“呃……你确定是Julian？那我知道这个事。”Jonas一脸狐疑，“但是……我听到的版本好像不大一样哦。”

“是吗？说来听听。”

“我知道的是，那个叫Julian的学姐当初是真的爱上了她的教授，至少在她得知他其实已经有一个八岁的小孩儿了之前。她甚至还梦想自己将来能嫁给教授。但反而是那个教授，勾搭也勾搭了，暧昧也暧昧了，当然，床也上了，到头来说自己不过是一时兴起。这个事情后来还打了官司的，你们不知道吗？”

对面的Magnus和Mahdi两个人都惊得说不出话，以一副相当夸张的表情看着平静如鸡的Jonas。

“你……你是怎么知道的？”Mahdi终于整理好语言，问出了一个至关重要的问题。

“跟那个学姐一届的直系学长告诉我的，他们当初是一个班的。”Jonas耸耸肩，“不过听说后来虽然赢了官司，但那位学姐心理出了些问题，转学去其他地方了。遇到这样一个人渣教授也是够可怕的。……不过，说起来，你们怎么会听到那样的传言？”

“呃……”Magnus挠了挠头，脸上挂了些惭愧的神色，“就是一些……风言风语……”

 

13

这有些奇怪。

尽管Isak让自己不要多想，但Even已经一天没给自己发过消息了，哪怕是一句“早安”。他也给他发过不少消息了，但一条也没有收到回复。

也许就是会议议程太忙了呢？可今天已经是第六天了，按理说一切都应该已经进入收尾阶段了……兴许他还有别的什么安排？比如见见在美国的朋友之类的？那回复一条他的短信应该也不会占太多时间吧……

他不禁想到Jonas说的那个Julian学姐，在漫长的等待中他总是让自己对号入座。

不不不，你没理由这样想，Isak。他试图说服自己。

“Isak，你最近到底怎么回事？”他现在正坐在解剖实验室里，今天本该他主刀，但他以第一次他抢过了主刀为由把这个位置推给了其他人，然后他就这样，把解剖书摊在膝盖上，盯着手里握着的手机，发呆。Jonas总是能察觉他的不对劲，但此刻他不愿意把这份忧虑分享给任何一个人。

“呃……没什么，就是一点家里的事情……”Isak心虚地编了个借口，眼神飘忽在解剖台和Jonas之间。

“……好吧。”Jonas的表情里仍然盛满了担忧，“你要知道，如果你想谈一谈什么的，我一直都在。”

“当然。”

下课以后他在路上慢慢地走着，仍然保持着一分钟就检查一遍信息的频率，身后有两个女孩子的谈话声音传来，并且越来越明晰。

“嘿，我敢确定Sonja和Even一定是一对。”

“为什么？就因为Sonja手上那枚戒指？不过说真的，你要不说我还真没注意到，她一到实验室就把它摘下来了。”

“当然不只是这一点！上周三下课之后我看见他们超级亲密地走去停车场的，而且为了验证我的猜想我还特地去出口看了一下，他俩真的是坐着同一辆车走的！”

“Wow！那这么说还是很有可能了。虽然说实话我还满嫉妒Sonja的，但解剖老师和解剖助教这个姐弟组合也太赞了！”

“是啊，而且Sonja又漂亮又厉害，还有个这么帅气的男朋友，真是各方面的人生赢家啊。”

……

Isak的脚步再也没挪动过，他盯着自己的脚尖看了好久，那些语句不住在他脑子里面打转。直到天开始下起了小雨他才匆匆躲进了最近的建筑物。

他咬了咬下唇，掏出手机给Jonas发了一条短信，“Hey bro，明天出去喝一杯吗？”

 

14

“Jonas，你今天可不能喝醉了。”走在去酒吧的路上，Isak强装笑容地和Jonas开起了玩笑，“上次我把你扛回宿舍的时候不仅耗费了我全部的力气，你还吐了我一身。”

Jonas闻言笑出声，“还不是因为你说你不喝我才放心喝的，我俩总得保证有一个人清醒吧？”

Isak抿起嘴角，低下头，踢走地上的一块石头，闷闷地说出一句，“不过今天我要喝醉，所以你必须是保持清醒的那一个。”

“哈哈哈okay，”Jonas笑着答应，Isak能察觉到他的不自在，不过作为多年的好友，他默契地什么都没说，只是继续说着一些莫须有的玩笑话，“不过你知道吗，上次我和Magnus他们来的时候不小心走进了一家gay bar，Mag差点就被一个男的夺去初吻了。”

“哈哈哈哈是吗？”Isak笑着附和，“你们什么时候来的？”

“就前两周？你说你要洗白大褂的那一周。”Jonas观察看Isak的表情，又继续说起了之前的话茬儿，“说真的，你真该看看Magnus当时的表情，他简直吓坏了，那副吃了屎的表情让那个来勾搭他的男人一下就没了兴致。”

Isak继续同他打闹着，进行着一些没有营养的对话，他感到压力少了那么一些，同Jonas在一起的时候总是这样，他从不逼他做什么。

眼看着就要到酒吧了，天色也从他们刚出校门时的灰蓝色逐渐暗下来，如今已经只能见得霓虹灯的色彩。

“……那个是……？”Jonas突然停下脚步，引得Isak也停下脚步向前望去。

那个是他朝思暮想的人，是他想马上冲上去拥抱的人，是他想当即就质问“为什么这两天都没回我信息”的人。但他不能，他什么都不能做，因为他怀里已经有一个人了，他们脚边还放着行李箱，但他们紧紧拥抱着，就在霓虹灯下，在酒吧外的不远处。

他的Even，拥抱着Sonja。那个Sonja，他的解剖老师，传言中的Even的女朋友。解剖课上他会觉得Sonja的手灵巧、精干，能轻易地扒出那些他找不出来的结构，但此刻他只觉得那双手上戴着的戒指扎眼，扎得他心痛。

“我们回家吧？啊？我们先回家吧，Even？”他听见Sonja这样对Even说着，声音有些大，让他们在这样远的距离也能听得三四。他看见她牵着Even的手向远处停着的车走去，看见他们驾车驶远。

他感到心里有什么东西轰然倒塌，那些跳动的东西不复存在。

“……抱歉，Jonas。”说完他就头也不回跑回学校，跑离布满霓虹灯的区域。

一路上眼泪不止。

 

15

第二天解剖课Even仍然没有来。

Isak挣扎了许久。他知道了一切，他可以干干净净地给Even发一条分手短信说“我不是你的玩物”，他甚至可以直接把Even拉黑，然后在期末评教的时候给这位助教打一个最低的评价。

但他无论如何都想听一个解释，想要当面质问他，那些亲吻和拥抱都是假的吗？你说的字没有一个字当真吗？他不知道他想听一个什么样的答案，但就是要听Even亲口说，即使是“对不起，我就是玩玩你而已”。

但Even没有来。

他看到了Sonja，这是当然的，毕竟她是老师。她还戴着那枚扎眼的戒指。Isak感到头痛到不行。

Sonja，Sonja，Sonja。

两节理论课他什么也没听进去，脑袋里只有那枚戒指和Sonja说的那句“我们回家吧”。

下了理论课他下意识寻找Jonas，而当他意识过来的时候Jonas已经走到他跟前了。

“Hi”他不太敢去看Jonas的眼睛，仅正视一眼后又匆匆低下头假意整理着东西。“我……昨天的事情很抱歉……”

Jonas也没多说什么，耸耸肩说没事，两个男孩儿便又肩并肩走上了去实验室的路。

“我之后一定会给你个交代的。我保证。”Isak做着保证，眼里慢慢都是歉意。Jonas一再说着没关系，他只希望他的好朋友没事。他知道现在当务之急是什么，他得赶紧去找到Even，跟他把一切说清楚。

可Sonja突然拦住了他们，她憔悴的面容让Isak吓了一跳。“Isak，借一步说话可以吗？”

Isak感到疑惑，但他隐隐感觉到这是另一扇门，不管后面是什么，他都不得不去打开它。于是他让Jonas先走了，自己和Sonja到了学校的咖啡厅坐下。

“请问……”

Isak一句话还没说完，Sonja便率先开口了，那股哭腔让Isak吓得不轻，

“Isak，救救Even吧。”

 

16

Isak站在门前，里面时而传来的易碎物品的破碎声时而传来的啜泣声让人心疼。

他的手颤巍巍地放在门把手上面，尽管他已经做好了一切的心理准备，但此刻站在这里，听到一声声的闷响还是让他心悸。

他突然意识过来，这一路上他甚至不曾停下来哪怕思考一秒自己是否能承受门后那个Even，他被那片蓝色迷花了眼，昏然砸向他的爱意赌住了心口，便只管向前冲，不顾一切地推开一扇又一扇的门，只因为那个人是Even。

而如今那个Even就站在这扇门后面，那是一个完完全全的Even。

Isak没有理由不去承受。

Sonja对他说的那些令人心碎的话还漂浮在耳际，他知道，他得进去，而且说不定，只有他能进去。

“我其实……是Even的姐姐。我们从小一起长大，关系一直很好。他一直是一个有着无限的创造力的人，令人惊喜的、美好的人。

“但到他高中的时候出现了一些问题。他偶尔会在外面留宿一两天，他说他在朋友家，可是他的朋友们没有一个人知道他在哪儿。他也偶尔会在半夜的时候一身湿透了回来，或是……甚至是，裤子上带有血迹地回来。

“我当时吓坏了，我逼问他很久他才终于肯告诉我，

“他说他爱上他那个该死的生物老师了。

“这本来没有什么大问题，假如说那个该死的老师没有什么妻子孩子的话。

“但Even当时真的蠢透了，我甚至怀疑那个老师给他进行了洗脑。他一直坚信着那个老师是深爱着他的，他说他之后一定会离婚和他在一起。他甚至把那个让他穿着湿衣服在半夜走来走去的请求叫做‘情趣’，把他裤子上的那些血称为‘甜蜜的痛苦’……我的天啊。

“那个老师一直梦想着当医生，但当初因为医学生心理测评（*）没有通过而被迫选择了生物专业。天哪，我根本不敢想象他心理究竟有多么变态才没法通过那个心理测评。而Even，为了完成那个该死的老师的夙愿，选择了医学专业，却因为分数差一点只能读基础医学。

“那个老师自此疏远了他，他却根本没有意识到这单纯是因为那个老师是个该死恋童癖压根儿不喜欢成年人，还以为是自己没能读到临床专业才让老师不够爱他了。他之后甚至千方百计地想要转专业，直到那老师说出了真话。

“听到‘我从来就没爱过你’这句话的那一刻他就崩溃了，更别提他还说了‘你就是我万千玩具中的一个而已’这种话，那时的情况比现在还要糟糕……我们做了一切我们能做的，我们打了官司，却因为没有实质性的证据和Even作为证人当时的失控情况没能获得很好的结果；我们警告他的学校和学生们不要再靠近那个老师，而他却躲去了美国，不知道还在那里干些什么见不得人的事；我们一直陪着Even，请了心理医生来给他做疏导，直到半年后他的情况才稍微有所好转。

“休学了一年之后他才重新开始学习，天知道那段时间我们都经历了些什么。所幸的是他还挺喜欢基础医学的。

“可是就在上周……他去美国参加学术会议期间，我相信他这期间有跟你联系。那个老师又联系上了他，我甚至不知道他究竟说了些什么恶毒的话，Even下了飞机甚至没有跟我联系就跑去喝酒了，昨天一直在哭，今天就彻底崩溃了……

“他摔一会儿东西会哭一会儿，哭着的时候我只听见他说‘我是真的爱Isak的’，才来找你的。

“没人能救他了，Isak，甚至没人能打开那扇门。你是唯一的希望的，求求你了。救救他吧。”

他又深呼吸了一遍。摔东西的声音逐渐小下去了，他转动门把手，终于打开了门。

屋里一片漆黑，没有开一盏灯，从门后投来的光是唯一的光源。他看见地上的玻璃陶瓷碎片，甚至隐约还有一些斑驳的血迹。他心里一抽，再一抬头，便看到了背对自己的站在屋子一角的Even。

他站在那里，双手捧着自己的脸，低低地发出抽泣的声音。他看到他颤动的肩膀，比上星期见他的时候更瘦削了。他就无助地站在那里，像一幢随时会倒塌的危楼，嘴里还不时地说着“出去！”

“Baby，我是Isak啊。”

听到他的名字Even突然停止了一切动作，他垂下手臂，Isak看见了上面或长或短的伤口，心底的难过又增长了好几分。他把头也垂下去，Isak真怕他就这样把自己的颈椎给扭断了。“Isak？”他低低地念了一声，不像是在和他对话，只是单纯的自言自语，“不可能的，Isak不可能来的，我那么混蛋……我跟那个混蛋那么像……他一定会离开我的……”

“Even，我是Isak。”他轻言絮语，仿佛在给小朋友说睡前故事，“我是Isak，你不混蛋，我不会离开你的。”说着，他稍微上前了一两步。

“怎么可能！”Even突然大喊一声，把Isak吓得不敢再向前迈步，“Isak不会觉得我爱他的，他会知道我就是个该死的混蛋……他一定会走的……他不会来的……”他边说着又边抬起了手捂住了自己的脸，哭泣声又开始传来。“可是我真的爱他……真的……”

Isak叹了一口气，他继续向前走着，小心翼翼地绕过那些碎片，“Even，Isak爱你，Isak知道你跟那个该死的混蛋一点也不像，一点关系都没有，Isak也知道你爱他。他知道。所以他不会离开你的，好吗？”

Even摇了摇头，他脱力般地蹲下去，将脸埋进膝盖里。Isak很怕他会一屁股坐在那些玻璃碎片上去。

“Isak知道你在美国也很想念他，”他说一句边又向前迈一步，“Isak知道你想要拥抱他想要亲吻他，Isak知道你接近他不是因为奇怪的嗜好而是因为你爱他，Isak知道你在面对那个混蛋的时候都还想要证明你爱他。Isak知道，并且他也一样。”他其实说得有那么一些没有底气，他没法知道Even的内心。但他想起Sonja说的话，想起Even说过“我真的是爱Isak的”。他希望自己找到那把钥匙了。

“Even，你是爱我的，而我是知道的。”他终于走到了Even面前，他也蹲下来，轻轻地将他的脸抬起来。那一脸的泪痕和疲惫让他的心脏被揪了又揪，他抵上他的额，那里一片冰凉，“Even，我爱你，我不会离开你的。”

Even终于抱着他放声大哭了起来。

 

17

Even睡了很久。

在这期间Isak把地上割人的碎片都收拾掉了，那些血迹看一次他便感到触目惊心一次。他并不是见不得血，毕竟他是个学医的人。他只是没法就这么看着Even伤害自己。那是他的Even。他给自己立下一个绝不再让Even伤害自己的flag。

他也给那些或深或浅的伤口作了包扎，当然是在Sonja的指导下，毕竟他是一个才进入医学院半年的菜鸟。那些伤口狰狞极了，好像他的主人根本不觉得那是在划伤自己似的。他心里的伤一定比这要深多了。他这样想着的时候紧紧地拥抱住了Even。

Even是在下午醒的，而Isak正侧躺在床上看着他。

“……Isak？”Even试探性地叫了一声，声音因为长时间没有喝水而有些干哑。Isak看着他朦胧的蓝眼睛恢复了些神采，扬起唇角回复了一声“嗯？”

“……我以为你肯定已经走了。”Even说这句话的时候被Isak扶起来，强行被喂了两口浓度调得正合适的葡萄糖水。而Isak一边把小勺子怼到Even嘴边一边不可置信地问到，“我为什么要走？”

“因为……因为我实在是糟糕透了。”说着这话Even又垂下了眸子，让Isak看不清其中的神色。

“你才不糟糕。”Isak放下那杯葡萄糖水，凑上前去轻轻吻了一下Even的唇角，“你是全世界最完美的男朋友。”

Even勾起唇角也给了Isak一个亲吻，知趣地开了醒来之后的第一个玩笑，“而且我想……你今天应该有课吧？”

Isak笑着把Even又拉下来在床上和他面对面躺着，阳光又透过窗帘缝洒下来了。Isak勾住Even的手指，把他的手拉上来抚摸自己的脸颊，“我今天只有一节公共课，而我愿意翘掉一节公共课来陪我帅气的男朋友。”

“好吧。”Even失笑，在Isak脸颊旁的手指又不自觉玩弄起了微卷的可爱金发。

“Even，你知道吗，”Isak又凑近了些，他望进那片一眼便引他沉沦的蓝色大海与蔚蓝宇宙，“在无限的平行宇宙里，一定会有千千万万个Isak和Even像这样拥抱。”

“是吗？平行宇宙……”

“是啊，也许在一个平行宇宙里，Isak不是医学生，Even也不是解剖课的助教，他们就只是两个普通的高中生，但他们仍然一眼就坠入爱河。”

“一眼？我可是看了你好多眼呢。”Even笑着打趣Isak的想象。

“哈？”

“是啊，在你大一上学期的时候，每次在餐厅看见你我就觉得怎么会有大学生还挑食到把面包里的葡萄干全部挑掉呢。”

Isak愣了一下，眼神从不可置信到浓情蜜意。他跟Even一起在床上笑起来。

“可能，还有一个平行宇宙里Even是个怕水的胆小鬼，而Isak是条美人鱼，人鱼Isak会告诉怕水的Even，‘我会教你游泳的，所以不用怕水啦’。”Isak后来在Even的怀里继续自己的猜想，声音闷闷得像是在说梦话。

但他知道Even听清了，每一个字。

因为Even低下头来轻轻地吻了他一下，用他一如既往低沉诱人的声音凑在他耳边吹气，

“你真的好好。”

 

18

“没想到你这么多年还跟Even在一起。”对面的老男人抽着劣质香烟，从眼神到脚底都释放着一种腐烂的气息，“他还没有厌倦你吗？居然可以把一个玩具留在身边这么久。”

Isak搅动着面前的这杯星巴克，充斥着英语的环境中似乎没人注意到他们挪威语的对话。“我以为你至少会先说一句‘nice speech’？毕竟你为了见我听了一个下午的你压根儿听不懂的学术报告。”

老男人嗤笑一声，面上戏谑的表情令Isak作呕，“我终于明白Even为什么会对你有兴趣了，真是个有趣的小孩儿。”

Isak回以他一声冷笑，“你说……这世上怎么会有你这样的可怜虫呢？自己不去相信爱，便急着否认一切的爱。……也罢，我并不认为你值得。只不过既然当初你的妻子孩子争相离开你的时候你不会明白，现在你就更不会明白了。”

老男人的神色有些变化，但Isak打算继续说下去。

“我今天来见你不过是看你可怜，我希望你搞清楚这一点，我一点也不怕你。你大可以来继续威胁我们，我不怕，Even也不会怕。等到我们婚礼那天，说不定我还会亲自给你送来请柬。你便等着瞧吧。”

说罢他便拿着那杯一口未动的咖啡走了出去，也不管被留下的那个人究竟保持着怎样的神情。

纽约四月的夜风算不得寒冷，但他仍然拉紧了衣领。他掏出手机，看到Even发来了两条消息：

Even my love 22:00  
Babe你知道吗，我们今天讲完心脏了

Even my love 22:01  
你就是我的窦房结<3 （*）

Isak回了三个问号回去，对着两条短信打蒙。

但Even很快就回复了，

Even my love 22:02  
是我一切心动的开始

他看着短信硬是愣了一分钟，然后独自一人在纽约街头露出了这些天来最幸福的一个笑容。

 

19

姑娘们最后还是发现了那只在骄傲月时搭在Isak肩上的手的主人是谁，并且那个相关热帖持续处在学校论坛的顶端。

帖名是这样写的：  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！我们解剖老师当众向我们解剖助教求婚啦！！！！！！！！”

最高赞的评论是这样说的：  
“And he said ‘yes’.”

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 注解：  
> *“Health entrusted. Lives confided.”：“健康所系，性命相托。”——医学生誓言  
> *肋骨角：每根肋骨弯曲度最大的部位。  
> *浅筋膜：皮肤下的一层结构，一般由浅血管、皮神经和脂肪组成。  
> *大体老师：对遗体捐赠者的尊称。  
> *窦房结：心脏节律性活动（心脏传导系统）的起搏点。  
> *医学生心理评测：此为笔者杜撰。唯一可依的依据是某韩剧曾指出他们成为医生需要经过心理评测的，拥有太过变态的心理比如说“我想做医生是因为能够拥有把别人的生死掌握在手中的快感”是不能行医的。


End file.
